


Best Baby

by Crimson_Rook



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, I'll always be there for you, Romance, Supportive Best Friend, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Rook/pseuds/Crimson_Rook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In life, there are many unexpected surprises. Both Yellow and Red were defiantly used to it. But were they used to ALL surprises? AU. No pkmn. Takes place in real world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the thing. This is of course, the epilogue, and it's basically a pilot. I'll set it at 15 Kudos and 30 views to continue this. It'll be in Red's POV, but he is NOT the father. So yeah enjoy the pilot.

The first thing I noticed was the bump.  
It was faint, barely pushing against her blouse, but it was there all the same. I was transfixed, rooted to the spot.

'There's no way she's...That. I mean, it just could be a little weight gain! She's sixteen, that's impossible!'

I shook my head to clear such thoughts, and made my way to her, who was talking to Blue amicably. They grew quiet when I was a few feet away, and they stared at me in confusion. Yellow's confusion turned to horror as I got on my knees in front of her stomach, muttering a quick apology under my breath. She tried to squirm away from me, but I grabbed her hand, and she stopped fighting immediately, perhaps intimidated. Ignoring Blue's stare, I softly reached for the hem of her shirt lifting it up. 

...

"What's this?"

She chokes with her words, her face flushing to an embarrassed red, hiding her face in her hands, golden hair blocking her eyes. 

The bump was much more noticeable then I expected, and much rounder to be just weight gain. Tugging the hem of the blouse back down, I stand upright to look at Yellow properly, who takes the chance to back away from Me.

I feel the sickening bile of fear rise within me, and I slowly step forward, closing the distance between us.

I hear Blue's panicked choke, and what felt like her tugging at my shirt sleeve.

"Wait, Red! It's not what you think! It's not, it's not..."

I push forward, ignoring her pleading words, hoping to whatever God was present that this wasn't happening. Stopping in front of her, I gently take her hands from her face, but she still refuses to look at me. 

Her hands are very moist.

"Yellow...?" 

My voice sounds feeble, defeated in my ears, and she flinched when I called to her. I feel my heart thunder in my chest, bile threatening to spill out of my mouth, as I wait for her answer.

"...I am, Red" she speaks quietly, softly, her voice breaking my heart. 

"But we neve-"

My words are cut off by what shatters the world around me.

"It's not yours Red, it's Chad's..."

**Author's Note:**

> Owari! Who is Chad? What's the relationship between Red and Yellow??? How much does Blue know????? Find out by adding kudos!  
> Interesting enough? Add kudos to continue this!


End file.
